Total Drama Femdom
by AprilO'Neil4Ever
Summary: Finally! A story where the females from Total Drama get to dominate the males! All sexy one0shots of females giving it to the males of the show! Send me your requests of what you'd like to see, No Pahkitew Island characters please. Read and review as always! Enjoy!


**I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

**So, whilst I work around the writers block with my other stories, I have decided to throw in another monkey wrench by making this. It is the first of its kind, a sexy multiple chapter stories about the girls of Total Drama dominating the men of Total Drama! So, I have a few ideas in mind but please do leave me a review or comment of who you want to see or what you want to see, happy reading! Remember, Futa is always accepted**

_**Total Drama Femdom**_

* * *

><p>It seemed like an ordinary Friday evening at an ordinary bar, in a city of little importance. All the kids and all of the delinquents were enjoying a night of debauchery, alcohol, and dancing like idiots all while raising the bar owners blood pressure.<p>

At said bar, sat a depressed Eva von Kettenhorn, now on her fourth shot of cranberry schnapps. Twas on her fifth shot that the bartender finally took notice as she seemed to be the only person at the bar while everyone else was on the dance floor having a good time.

"I see a lot of fucking sad-sacks at this bar, but never on a Friday night."

"Its a free country, if I wanna be sad on a Friday night, I'll be sad on a fucking Friday night."

"Oh spare me the moody loner bullshit and just tell me what's bugging ya, huh?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Listen you, are ya here to play psychiatrist or mix drinks?" Eva slurred, very annoyed.

"Either way, you look like you need another schnapps." he said.

"No, gimme a whiskey, no ice." Eva sighed, head slamming on the table.

"Coming right up kid."

The bartender mixed up Eva's whiskey, when another familiar face entered the bar, a one Noah Langston, equally depressed, and equally distraught. He took the seat next to Eva and slammed his head on the counter.

"Jesus Christ, another one." The bartender shook his head. "Ya got ID there, champ?" he asked Noah, who pushed his license on the counter without a word or lifting his head. The bartender looked at it for a second and then picked Noah's head up to get a look at his face. Satisfied he dropped his head back to its previously slumped position. "You're good, what'll be there Mr. Happy?" he asked, handing the boy back his license.

"Fhnhmmnmhmnfmn." he muffled into the table. Eva couldn't help but chuckle.

"Say again?" Bartender asked.

"Ffmmnmmfn."

"You'll have to speak up son, I'm an old man ya know. If you'd like a drink I suggest you sprechen-ze-English right quick."

Noah sighed and picked his head off the table, slumping in the chair instead. "Gimme a Long Island Iced Tea, spare nothing.

"That's better." he quickly made the drinks.

"Fuck, you look like death." Eva noted, leaning on the table.

"Oh really? Well what's your excuse?" he asked

"My excuse?"

"You look worse than I do, and those four shots confirm it." Noah pointed out.

"He's gotcha there kid." Bartender added pouring Eva's whiskey.

"Don't you know when you're being ignored?" Eva asked.

"You're the only one talking." Bartender then laid out their drinks. "Long Island Iced Tea...Whiskey, no ice, enjoy."

"So, you and I are obviously suffering from some sort of relationship issue-" Noah began.

"How'd you know?" Eva asked.

"Nobody comes to a bar alone on a Friday night, as well as being depressed without an issue over relations."

"The boy's blunt, but he makes a point." Bartender agreed.

"I can do without the commentary, thank you." Eva replied. "Continue." she said to Noah.

"Well for example I just broke up with my boyfriend, and it wasn't pretty." Noah explained, chugging his drink.

"I give you credit for not ordering a stereotypical gay man's beverage." Bartender commented.

"On that note, I'll have a bourbon, light ice, Wild Turkey if you have it." Noah asked.

"Sure thing."

"What about you?" Noah asked Eva.

"Boyfriend cheated on me." she slurred, finishing her drink. "Makers Mark this time, make it a double." she demanded.

"Ice?" Bartender asked, serving Noah his drink.

"Nein." Eva slurred bluntly.

"Here." he just handed Eva the bottle. "It's nearly empty anyhow. I figured it'd just be easier this way."

"Thanks." Eva took a swig from the bottle ans turned to Noah. "Here's to our former significant others...may they forever rot in hell!"

"Here-here." they clanked glasses and consumed.

Needless to say their drinking did not end there. The two of them finished off the Makers Mark and subsequently three beers each, and from there it was just down hill. Bartender finally cut them off after realizing they could hardly sit up swaying.

"Last call!" Bartender shouted.

"Ooh-ooh!" Noah slurred "We'll have-"

"Except for you two." he cut him off, taking their empty glasses.

"Aw, you're no fun." Eva sighed, and threw some money on the counter. "Here...No-Noah-"

"Yessss?"

"You've been so...so nice...to me. So, I'm going to-I-I-I'm going to...to pay...for your bill." she threw more money on the table.

"Oh...you're too sweeeeeet." Noah slurred. "I'll get...I'll-I'll get the...the tip—least I could do." he reached into his wallet and handed the bartender a ten spot. "You've been a good sport." he said putting the bill in Bartender's shirt pocket.

"You're too kind." he sighed, seeing this so many nights before. "Need a cab?" he asked.

"Naw we know how to walk and be drunk at the same-time!" Eva hiccuped, Noah over her shoulder. "Good night!"

"Night!" Bartender called.

Eva and Noah trudged through the streets, quieting down as most of the bars and night clubs were closing their doors for the evening. The two somehow found themselves inside Eva's apartment some time later, laughing and slurring all the way.

"Hey...H-hey, where are we?" Noah asked.

"Oh shiiiiiiiit!" Eva complained. "Were at my place-I-I-I forgot to ask...where you...where you live."

"No, its okay...can I...can I crash here for-for-for the night?"

"Oh sure, yeah no biggie, sleep on my couch, I'll get you a blanket, or something, you wait right here...right...here." Eva said before staggering off elsewhere into her house.

Curious...as intoxication so often causes...Noah decided to look about Eva's house. He went to the kitchen, stumbling on some anti nausea medication, assuming this would come in handy he slung two of them.

He then went to the bathroom, a small office, and back to the living room, where he stumbled upon Eva's clothes closet. Still curious, he looked through her clothes, eventually coming to a purple striped tank top dress, silk panties, lace stockings, and pumps. He laughably undressed and put the clothes on.

Wanting Eva's opinion, he went in search for her. He found her, nearly passed out on her bed in the master bedroom, a blanket and two pillows on the floor, an obviously fruitless attempt to get them over to Noah.

Eva came to upon hearing Noah enter her room. She was still drunk, but the small amount of sleep she just received caused her to be more at one with reality over her crossdressing guest. She opened her eyes at the boy.

"Hey Evvvvva, do I look pretty?" Noah asked laughably.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" she asked only slightly annoyed.

"Clothes. I Found them." he slurred.

Eva wanted to protest but her drunken brain hatched an evil idea, an idea she assumed Noah, mostly due to his intoxicated state would be up for. She managed to stand up, somehow avoiding falling down and stood against her nightstand. In it, she pulled out two items, a long and thick white strap-on dildo and harness, as well as a bottle of lube. She then quickly disrobed, now totally nude.

"Crawl to me little girl." she demanded.

"Kay." Noah dropped to all fours and crawled in front of Eva, nearly eye level with her shaven kitten.

"So, I guess you've...y-you've never licked pussy before?" she asked.

"Nevvvvver."

"Well you're not going to be able to say that ever again." she pushed Noah's head onto her slit, and to her surprise, the gay boy started licking.

Not surprisingly given Noah's inexperience in pussy-licking he seemed to be all over the place, but needless to say his drunken state caused for some quick learning and eventually he got the hang of doing it.

"Ugh...you're not too bad." Eva shrugged. "Just get your tongue up th-ohhhhhhhhh, that's it, right there, fuck that's good."

He was almost like a dog, not in the literals sense but in the sense of having little experience it seemed like the best comparison. Though it was pleasurable Eva grew tired of this. She liked getting munched on, but she had other plans, plans she needed to begin before the drunk wore off.

"Come on kid, just pretend its a butthole." Eva slurred. "In fact." as the light bulb appeared. "Why pretend? Come here you!"

Eva did a quick one-eighty, and shoved her massive rear in the boys face, who began to give her cheeks a kiss, then assuming she wanted to get a rimjob, Noah stuck his tongue with bullseye precision inside her crack, rimming her bum.

"Yeeeeeeeeeah, fuck I love getting my asshole licked." she sighed in pleasure licking her lips. "Oh, you're really good at this. But I'm sure all the boys tell you that, don't they?"

"Oh they do." Noah said briefly, then went right back to licking.

Noah's strong tongue penetrated Eva's sphincter and began to lick the inside of her rear. This caused the broody bodybuilder to moan, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the pleasure but the two of them never felt better.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuck! Fuuuuuck me! Yeah boy get that tongue deeper." Eva begged. "Deeper up my shit chute!"

Noah finally stopped to catch his breath again, this time, Eva turned back around and adjusted the strap-on to her waist, and when the boy finally looked up after catching his breath, he immediately crawled back over to her and started to suck the fake cock.

"Yeah, I don't have to even tell you to suck my cock do I? Yeah you're just a good little girl, you just go and do it, don't ya?" Eva asked, prompting a nod from the boy.

Noah started out by just seductively licking the tip of the cock, then lowly teasing the brute he gave some small sucks, and then just abruptly began to deep throat the ten inch behemoth. He could nearly get the whole thing in his throat.

"Fuck you're a good little cock sucker aren't you?" Eva asked petting his hair. "But I bet you've never had a fucking cock this big."

Noah shook his head as he continued to deep throat the strap-on.

"Yeah that's what I thought...Yeah, good girl, keep sucking my girlie dick off."

Even though she couldn't herself feel getting sucked off it still gave the brute pleasure in seeing the crossdressing sissy beneath her deep throat her dick. Such a pleasure Eva almost wanted to cum just thinking about it.

But for the piece de resistance, she couldn't wait to get inside the sissy boy. But first she wanted to warm him up. So she threw him off of her cock and then grabbed him by the hair. Sitting on the bed she threw Noah over her lap.

"Hey! What the fuck?" A confused Noah asked.

"I'm gonna warm up your sissy little butt before I plow the shit outta it!" Eva slurred, picking up the dress and viciously pulling Noah's silk panties off of him. "Let me shut your little slut mouth up little girl!" she said stuffing the panties into his mouth.

Eva massaged Noah's firm brown butt up a little bit, then slowly raised her right hand, and came down hard on the sissy boy's bottom with a loud and audible slap, causing him to flail around in complete profuse pain.

"Ow!"

"Shut-up!" Eva demanded.

She continued to slam her hand down on Noah's reddening buttocks, transitioning between his butt cheeks.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"That's right little girl, keep moaning like the little sissy you are!" Eva continued to smack Noah's ass.

Finally done, and satisfied with Noah's bruised behind, she pushed the boy off of her and ordered him to get on all fours on the bed.

"Alright baby, time for you to get rammed by my massive girlie cock!"

"Ohhhhh, yesssssssss." Noah moaned.

"Good."

Eva hopped up on the bed. Grabbing the bottle of lube she lathered it all over her cock. She turned her attention to Noah's asshole as his butt was sticking right up at her, obviously a pro at taking cock in his ass.

She lined him up while first running the cock through his ass crack to tease him, getting audible drunken moans from the sissy boy. She then prodded his hole, and slowly shoved the white tip into Noah's brown eye.

"Ohhhhhhhh." he moaned

"Yeah that's right slut, moan like the little bottom bitch you are!"

Eva shoved another few inches inside Noah's manhole.

"Ohhhhhh yeah, shove that big cock in me!" he moaned.

"Alright then, I'll just-RAM-it in then!" she screamed shoving the last few inches into Noah's rectum.

"Oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuuuuuuuuuck!" Noah moaned.

"That's it sissy, take my cock. Take my fake fucking girlie cock!" Eva yelled slapping Noah's ass while she thrust into him.

The boy lost his footing and fell onto the bed. A shrugging Eva simply fell on top of him and continued to pound his asshole, making his more soar from the spanking he endured earlier. She went to bite and kiss his neck and ears.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" he moaned.

"Yeah, you like your little boy booty getting fucked don't ya!?"

"Oh yes, I love it!"

"Good girl!" she petted his head.

"Oh-ohhhhhhhhh Oh Eva! Fuck me with your massive fucking cock!"

"Gladly!"

Eva pulled the cock out of Noah's now gaping asshole and laid on her back, with the large cock sticking up in the air. It took Noah no time to realize what she wanted and straddled the cock, while facing her. His gaping ass fell right onto the dick.

"Come on little bitch-boy, bounce your ass on my cock!" she demanded with a few ass slaps.

"Oh, yes baby! Make my dude booty bounce on your cock!" he begged.

Eva grabbed his ass cheeks for better leverage to thrust the cock onto his bouncing ass. As she did this she did not realize Noah's rising member that was about to erupt due to the constant prostate stimulation he was experiencing.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Noah moaned.

"Good! Fucking shoot your load all over my face you sissy boy!"

"Oh-oh fuck! I'm gonna!"

"Then cum dammit! Cum!" she demanded.

Finally ready to burst Noah let out a primal yell. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuuuuuuuck!" and shot his load, which landed in a stream all over Eva's face and sexy chest.

Exhausted Eva pulled Noah off of her cock, who promptly fell asleep in a slump on her bed. Eva wiped his cum off of her face and turned to her lover. "Wow, that was...that was great, you sure know how to...know how to...Noah?" she turned to see he was asleep. Eva used this as a cue to go to bed as well. "Oh well, I'll tell him tomorrow." Eva fell asleep next to him, not even remembering why she was mad in the first place.

**And there it is! Remember guys, leave me a pm or a review of who and what you would like to see! Until next time! Toodles!**


End file.
